


100 Words

by masi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masi/pseuds/masi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about various team captains. 1 - Kise invites Kasamatsu to dinner. Kasamatsu encounters Kise's older sisters. 2 - Atobe does not want to be vice-captain of the university tennis team. Especially not when Sanada is captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner with Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Basketball Poet's Society Challenge No. 18: Strict Drabbles. This version has been slightly edited to meet the AO3 100 word count, which I just realized is different from my word processor's.  
> Disclaimer: No profit is being made from this story. Original material belongs to their respective owners. _Kuroko no Basket_ (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

After the fifth “please come for dinner Senpai,” this time on a yellow sticky note attached to his desk, Yukio gives up. “Fine, you brat,” he snaps, when a puppy-eyed Kise accosts him after school. 

A thank-you dinner is wholly unnecessary. Every captain has a duty towards his team. Maybe he spent more time on Kise Ryouta, but the kid really needed it. 

He should have been harsher on that brat, Yukio decides at the dinner, face and ears burning as Kise’s hot older sisters press up on either side of him, attempt to feed him off of their plates.


	2. Not My Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://tenipuri.livejournal.com/2181429.html. Some modifications have been made because of terrible grammar. _Prince of Tennis_ (c) Takeshi Konomi, Shonen Jump, and TV Tokyo.

When Sanada was made captain of the university tennis team, Atobe considered quitting. However, “my classes are taking up my time” was hardly a suitable excuse for one as intelligent as himself. 

Unable to come up with a better one, he showed up to practice the next day, watched from the sidelines as Sanada ran the show. The next week, Atobe was standing next to Sanada, because the guy was hopeless, telling a redhead to chew gum for better stamina, yelling "Akaya!" whenever a curly-haired regular arrived late. 

A month later, Atobe proposed a team field trip to his château.


End file.
